1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a conductive member pattern formed of a metal or a metal compound, to be used for an electrode or a wiring.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following and other methods have hitherto been known as the method for forming a conductive pattern of a metal or a metal compound to serve as an electrode or a wiring.
(1) A method in which a conductive paste is printed in an intended pattern by using screen printing, dried and baked to form a pattern.
(2) A method based on transfer printing.
(3) A method in which a conductive paste is applied to a whole surface, dried and baked to form a metal film, a necessary portion of the metal film is covered with a mask such as a photoresist and the other portion of the metal film is subjected to an etching treatment to form a necessary pattern.
(4) A method in which a metal paste is imparted with photosensitivity, and a necessary portion is exposed and thereafter developed to form a pattern.
In addition to the above-described methods, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-031922 discloses a method in which a resin pattern is formed on a substrate by using a photosensitive resin, the resin pattern is made to absorb a metal component-containing solution, and thereafter the resin pattern is baked to form a conductive thin film pattern on the substrate.
However, the method (1) is hardly applicable to fine electrode patterns, and the method (2) is insufficient in the uniformity and reproducibility of the film thickness. The method (3) requires to use a strong acid at the time of etching, in particular, in the case where electrode patterns are formed with noble metals such as platinum; and hence from the reason that the resist is eroded and an insulating substrate is corroded and from other reasons, the method (3) is hardly applicable to fine circuit formation. Additionally, the method (4) offers a problem such that particularly when the conductive pattern is formed of a noble metal such as platinum, a large amount of the noble metal component is removed at the time of etching or development, and hence the labor and time and the equipment burden for the recovery and recycle of the removed noble metal component are significant.